mightandmagicfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Eruina
right|thumb|Portret Eruiny w Heroes of Might and Magic V. Eruina - czarnoksiężniczka, bohaterka standardowa w Heroes of Might and Magic V oraz jeden z bohaterów dostępnych w Might and Magic: Heroes VI (tylko w dodatku The Shadow of Darkness). Głosu w Heroes of Might and Magic V użyczyła jej Agnieszka Kunikowska (polski dubbing). Opis Posiada zdolności Zniewalająca Magia i Magia Zniszczenia (obie na poziomie podstawowym). Jej specjalna umiejętnośc Sabat Czarownicy sprawia, wiedźmy i matrony cienia w jej armii mają szansę na strzał bez utraty amunicji (szansa zwiększa się wraz z poziomem). Jej oficjalna biografia brzmi tak: Eruina jest prawdziwą córką legendarnej królowej Tuidhany. Eruina raczej nie akcentuje swego królewskiego pochodzenia, woląc, by osądzano ją po czynach i imponujących umiejętnościach. Wiedźmy Cienia i Matrony Cienia w jej armii zdają sobie jednak sprawę z czystości krwi Eruiny i wspierają jej ataki z zaciekłością godną fanatyków. Jest główną protagonistką pojedynczego scenariusza "Opór" (HoM&M V oraz Kuźnia Przeznaczenia). Staje tam na czele klanu skupionego wokół miasta Ishanost. Obiecuje rozprawić się nie tylko ze ścigającą mroczne elfy flotą Talanara z Irollan, ale także z dwoma zdrajcami: rycerzem Rutgerem i ambitnym mrocznym elfem Sinitarem. Utrata tej bohaterki lub Ishanost doprowadza do przegranej misji. Z kolei w pojedynczym scenariuszu "Nowi wrogowie" (tylko w dodatku Heroes of Might and Magic V: Kuźnia Przeznaczenia), gdzie wspólnie z Yrbeth dowodziła inwazją mrocznych elfów na miasta Irollan, lecz została pokonana przez Findana. Eruina to również jeden z bohaterów, dostępnych w trybie pojedynku hot seat-multiplayer. W H6 jej statystyki to 2 punkty siły ataku, 1 punkt obrony, 3 punkty mocy, 1 punkt przywództwa, 2 punkty mocy magicznej, 2 punkty obrony przed magią, 40 punktów many, 1 punkt przeznaczenia. Posiada zdolności Talent Przywódcy (premia 2 punktów do przywództwa) i Mroczna Wróżbitka, zapewniająca Błogosławieństwo Cienia dodający premię 18% do mocy magicznej dopóty, dopóki na polu walki pozostaje niewidzialny określony sojuszniczy oddział. Jej oficjalna biografia brzmi tym razem tak: Równie piękna co dumna, Eruina jest córką władcy Mrocznych Elfów, Salvina, i samej królowej Tuidhany. Jako wdowiec po legendarnej władczyni, Salvin zabrał córkę z dworu, gdy była jeszcze dzieckiem i wychował ją surowo, ale i troskliwie. Salvin jako pierwszy zrozumiał, że Mroczne Elfy muszą porzucić jaskinie i założyć prawdziwe królestwo. Drogi Eruiny i jej ojca w końcu się rozeszły, ponieważ mieli zupełnie inne wyobrażenie na temat wspomnianego królestwa. Eruina zabrała swych zwolenników na niewielką wyspę Dalekich Wiatrów, położoną na Morzu Irisus, gdzie założyła nietrwałe królestwo Inshanost. Atakowane nieustannie przez ludzi oraz elfy Sylwan, a także targane wewnętrznymi sporami, Inshanost w końcu upadło. Dowiedziawszy się o tragicznej śmierci swego ojca, który sam próbował założyć królestwo, Eruina zdecydowała wrócić do swych braci. Postanowiła nie opowiadać się po stronie żadnego z klanów i chciała, by przemawiały za nią jej własne czyny, a nie to, kim była jej matka.. Linki zewnętrzne * Opis bohaterów mrocznych elfów z dodatku The Shadow of Darkness na stronie Kwasowej Groty Galeria EruinaFull.jpg|Pełny portret Eruiny w H5 EruinaAndTholos.jpg|Eruina i Tholos - przerywnik filmowy z końcowego etapu w pojedynczym scenariuszu "Opór" w Heroes of Might and Magic V Eruina6.jpg|Portret Eruiny w Might and Magic Heroes VI (dodatek The Shadow of Darkness) Kategoria:Bohaterowie Heroes of Might and Magic V: Kuźnia Przeznaczenia Kategoria:Bohaterowie Might and Magic: Heroes VI Kategoria:Czarnoksiężnicy (Heroes of Might and Magic V) Kategoria:Mroczne elfy